brainpopfandomcom-20200223-history
Compounds and Mixtures/Transcript
Transcript Text reads: The Mysteries of Life with Tim and Moby. Tim approaches a kitchen counter where Moby is baking. Moby is cracking an egg into a large bowl. There is a brown box, another egg and a bag of flour on the counter as well. Tim is wearing a shirt with an image of an Erlenmeyer flask with red liquid inside. TIM: Oh boy, oh boy! Brownies! Tim reads from a letter. TIM: Dear Tim and Moby, What's the difference between a mixture and a compound? From. Leslie. Tim licks some batter off of his finger. TIM: Mmmm! Well, Moby’s mixing ingredients—he’s blending them together but no chemical change is taking place. That's the big difference between mixtures and compounds—with a compound, a chemical change takes place, and with a mixture, a physical change takes place. Moby is mixing the brownie batter with a wooden spoon. TIM: A compound is made when atoms of two or more elements bond in a chemical reaction. Two hydrogen atoms and one oxygen atom bond to form a compound called water. A diagram of two hydrogen atoms and an oxygen atom is shown. Each hydrogen atom has one proton, represented by a solid ball, at the center, and one electron, represented by smaller ball on a circular path around the center. The oxygen atom has a nucleus at the center, which is a cluster of protons and neutrons, represented by different colored balls. There are two concentric circular paths around the center. The inner path has two electrons on it, and the outer path has six electrons. While Tim is talking, the two hydrogen atoms move closer to the oxygen atom until the outermost electron paths just touch, forming a single arrangement with the hydrogen nuclei separated by about 60 degrees around the oxygen nucleus. Text reads: water molecules left-parenthesis Upper H 2 Upper O right-parenthesis. MOBY: Beep? Moby holds up a sealed test tube in each hand. One is labeled "Upper O" and the other is labeled "Upper H". He looks down at a glass of water. TIM: Well, that’s another thing about compounds; they don't necessarily look anything like their original elements. I bet you'd never guess that salt is a compound made from a chemical reaction between green chlorine gas and a silvery metal called sodium. There is a filled salt shaker displayed. Text reads: Upper N a Upper C l. The salt shaker and label move out of view. A green cloud labeled "Upper C l" enters from the right side of the screen. A silvery object with jagged edges labeled "Upper N a" enters from the left. The two objects and their labels meet in the middle of the screen. There is a bright, flash emanating from the two objects, which are both replaced by a single pile of white powder. Moby's hand picks up a pinch of the white powder. Text reads: Upper Na Upper C l. TIM: The reaction that makes a compound is relatively difficult to undo. Moby sprinkles the white powder from his hand into the mixing bowl. TIM: When two or more elements or compounds are blended without combining chemically, you've got a mixture. Four molecules are visible or partially visible in the picture. They are represented by diagrams like the water molecule shown earlier: connected circular paths of electrons around individual nuclei. At least two of them are appear to be water molecules resembling the previous diagram: circular paths containing a total of ten electrons, two electrons in the inner circular pathway and eight in the outer arranged circular paths about one large central nucleus and two single proton nuclei separated by about 60 degrees. The other two molecules are mostly off-screen and appear to be composed of one oxygen atom, one hydrogen atom.. The molecules are moving slowly about the screen and rotating. TIM: Each substance in a mixture keeps its own properties. A milk carton, a bag of flour, a stick of butter and two eggs on the table are shown. TIM: And mixtures can be separated using physical or mechanical means. Moby picks up a broken egg-shell and drops it. TIM: Solids, liquids, and gases can all be blended into heterogeneous or homogenous mixtures. Tim is speaking to the viewer. On the left of Tim is an inset circular diagram of a containing a randomly arranged assortment of identical gray circles on a solid blue background. Text reads: homogenous. On the other side is an inset showing a diagram with three different types of objects on a sold beige background. The objects are long green rods, brown ovals and large, tan, amorphous spots. Text reads: heterogeneous. TIM: This bottle contains a homogenous mixture of salt crystals dissolved in water. No matter how hard you look, you won't see the salt crystals, and the mixture is pretty uniform throughout the bottle. Moby holds up a bottle of clear liquid and peers through it. The bottle is labeled "Salt Water". Moby's face is visible through the bottle. TIM: This salad dressing is a different story. It's a heterogeneous mixture, which means that its parts do not combine completely. In the salad dressing, you can see clumps of oil and pieces of pepper and herbs floating in the vinegar. A bottle of salad dressing is shown in front of a bowl of salad. The salad dressing completely blocks the view of the part of the salad directly behind it. The salad dressing contains vinegar, represented by an orange background, and pepper, herbs and clumps of oil represented by small objects floating in the vinegar but mostly arranged at the bottom of the bottle. Some of the objects are black dots. Others are tan, amorphous blobs. Moby pours the bottle of salt water into the bowl of brownie batter. TIM: What are you doing?! Moby lifts a sample of batter on his finger and holds it up to his face, possibly tasting it or smelling it. Then he begins pouring salad dressing into the batter. TIM: Aaaah! Category:BrainPOP Transcripts Category:BrainPOP Science Transcripts